1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory attachment bracketry and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to the universal attachment bracket for securing archery accessories to previously manufactured bows.
2. History of the Prior Art
With the advent of the compound or pulley-equipped archery bow, there has been a renewed interest in archery. The compound bow is easier to operate and accuracy has been greatly increased. Thus many archers now utilize adjustable bow sights which must be attached to the bow in some manner.
Although most bow manufacturers sell bow sights and other accessories that may be attached to the bow, they sell these accessories separately and provide means carried by the bow to permit attachment of their particular equipment to the bow.
Apparently, to encourage the use of the manufacturer's accessories, the compound bows are provided with hole patterns which are particularly designed for their own equipment and not for equipment provided by other manufacturers.
While most bow manufacturers provide a fairly standard center tapped bore for attaching such equipment, they often, on either side of that bore have smaller tapped bores or drill location indentations thereby forming a hole pattern which is particularly suited for their own accessory equipment. The hole patterns provided on most bows have different spacing and hence, the manufacturers of accessory equipment have to stock various configurations of attachment brackets to permit the use of their equipment on the various makes of compound bows.
Hence, if the user of the bow employs one or more of the various accessories, he must either find bracketry which will fit the particular hole pattern provided on the bow or he must drill and tap his bow to the hole pattern provided by the accessories. If the user's skills in the workshop are inadequate, he must have the work done or chance marring the bow doing the work himself.